Hoshina Hikaru (Haruna Artist)
is leader of the five main protagonists from Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hikaru's Pretty Cure alter ego is , known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Hikaru's catchphrase is . Hikaru's Dreamer alter egos are: , Dreamer of the Bull Zodiac and Stars/Flowers. , Dreamer of the Fish Zodiac and Stars/Seashells. Etymology * Means "Star", while has no meaning when by itself. * Can translate to either "Light" or "Brightness". * A natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night. * Second sign of the zodiac, represented as a bull. People who are born approximately between the 20th of April and the 20th of May come under this sign. In symbolism, bulls represent level-headedness, stamina, provision, fertility, stability, virility, strength, helpfulness, determination and confidence. * Twelfth/Last of the zodiac, represented as two fish. People who are born approximately between the 19th of February and 20th of March come under this sign. In symbolism, fish represent fertility, feelings, creativity, rebirth, good luck, transformation, health, abundance, serenity, intelligence, happiness, strength, and endurance. Appearance Human Hikaru has magenta hair styled in twin tails with small yellow hair ties at the bottom. She also has pink eyes. Pretty Cure As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue planet with a pink flower in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendent on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with a magenta trim, and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, a white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. Taurus Dreamer Pisces Dreamer Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Cure Star The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star! 宇宙に輝くキラキラ星！キュアスター！ Sora ni Kagayaku Kirakira Boshi! Kyua Sutā! Transformation Hikaru's pendant's top pops off, allowing Hikaru to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase as her headband and hair beads disappear and draw a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Hikaru begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her cuffs. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * Star's pendant shines and creates a big yellow star which rotates around quickly. Spinning her arm around to create momentum, Star thrusts her arm forward, punching the star to drive it towards the enemy. Taurus/Pisces Dreamer Determination of a Bull! Dreaming to Twinkle, Taurus Dreamer! 雄牛の決定！きらめきの夢、トーラスドリーマー！ Osuushi no Kettei! Kirameki no Yume, Tōrasu Dorīmā! is Hikaru's (temporary) Dreamer. In this form, Hikaru possesses the traits of a bull and control over the element of earth, extending to flowers. She gains enhanced strength and eyesight. She represents determination, through the symbol of a cherry blossom. Dream Animal Action! Attacks Trivia * Hikaru's birthday is April 12th, therefore her Star Sign is Aries. Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Haruna Artist Category:Mirai Dreamers